Eden within The Petshop
by Warrior Nun
Summary: In the Bible, the snake tempted Eve with the Apple of Knowledge. How long will Ginji resists the temptations of the snake he bought? PSoHxGB
1. Chapter 1: The Snake

Hey, guys, this is the new and revised version of Eden within the Petshop. Done some re-reading over and think it needs a little work. So, please look forword for more of this in the future.

-

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the GetBackers and Petshop of Horrors.

-

Prologue: The Snake

"Thank you, sir. Please come again." Count D said to his customer as he watched him leave with a newly adopted dog. The enigmatic man smiled to himself, as a small winged creature that looked vaguely crossed between a bat and a rabbit landed upon his shoulder. D looked over to his companion, and smiled at it before stroking its head with his fingertip.

"Another Customer satisfied," he said to the bat-rabbit creature. "Shall we call it a night, Q-chan?"

"Cree!" Q-chan squeaked, as if saying yes. That gives the signal for D to switch the door sign from open to close.

Just as he was about to lock up, D heard a truck being pulled up and a loud sound of rummaging out of a trunk, followed by a grunt and "damn snake!". D recognized the person's voice and pulled his hand away from the lock. "Shido-san, is that you?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's me, Count," The man known as Shido responded. "Open up, I've got something for you."

D opened the door, seeing a young man with wild black hair. He is dressed in a black shirt with a grey vest over it and a pair of light grey jeans and brown boots, a white sash tied around his forehead. Behind him was a large cargo box with two small holes on each side. Whatever was in it was letting out a loud serpentine hiss. D stared at the box curiously before hearing footsteps coming up behind him.

"Shido, what are you doing here at this hour?" a young dark blue haired woman asked. Behind her is a tall man with dark hair in a spiky style. Both of them were tanned, and they were both dressed in attire that was meant for bed. The woman was wearing a white tank top and loose pajama bottoms, while her male companion was only wearing jogging pants.

The one thing that seemed strikingly odd was the two dark furry appendages upon their heads that looked almost like ears of a fox. Behind each of them are swaying bushy tails with pale white tips.

Shido lifted up the box with a grunt and walked inside, as D stepped aside to make way for him to set the box somewhere down. "A new addition, I take it?" the spiky haired man asked, staring at the box. Shido nodded as he took a pry bar from a nearby corner. "Yeah, Yamato, he's a new addition." He replied before looking up to Yamato. "And I might suggest that you and Himiko back off a bit."

"Right…" Yamato said before his hands on Himiko's shoulders. "Come on, little sister." Himiko obeyed as she and her brother backed away.

The fox woman stared at Shido as he approaches the box with the pry bar in hand. "So, this new addition…is he dangerous?" she asked, sounding slightly afraid. She didn't know why, but whatever is in that box is giving off an aura of a killer. Just sensing it sends chills down her spine. Shido didn't answer as he planted the hooked end of the bar into the top side of the box.

"You can say that…" than with a grunt he pried it off a bit. "He caused us some trouble capturing him." Then with a another tug, Shido finally pried it open , quickly got out of the way as he lets the wooden piece drop to the floor.

Everyone but D kept a safe distance away from the box when they all heard a loud hiss. D peered into the darkness of the inside of the box, until he saw a pair of glowing sapphire blue serpentine eyes staring back at his mismatched ones. Seeing them made D smile mysteriously.

"My, what beautiful eyes you have."

-

Please review and remind me of my mistakes.


	2. Chapter 2: The Eve

Here's the second chapter of Eden within The Petshop

Here's the new and improved second chapter of Eden within The Petshop. Enjoy, nuff said. Oh, and here's the pairing list…I've forgot to set it up in the prologue.

Paring List:

BanGinji (one-sided AkabaneGinji)

JuubeiKazuki (one-sided ToshikiKazuki)

ShidoMadoka

More to come…just give me the sign for Leon to make an appearance and let D in for some love.

Warning: This story may contain Lime and/or Lemon squares, blood, senseless violence, brief nudity, usage of alcohol and tobacco, and innuendo.

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own GetBackers or Petshop of Horrors.

-

Chapter 1: The Eve

A humming sound was heard in the kitchen as the sunny-side up eggs were carefully placed on each plate next to the mini hot dogs. Ginji stared at his proudly work before he took the plates and walked into the dining room. He then placed them on the table, before he headed into the hallway and knocked on one of the bedroom doors.

"Hey, Makubex, breakfast is ready!" he said. He received no answer, so he knocked again.

"Makubex?" the blond man asked, before reaching for the knob, turning it to open. When he opened the door, Ginji found his younger adopted brother sitting at his desk with the bedroom lights off; his fingers tapping at the keys with superhuman speed, dancing over them. Ginji sighed before flipping on the lights, catching the younger teen by surprise.

"Ginji-nii-san!?" Makubex exclaimed.

Ginji sighed as he placed his hands on his hips; his soft brown eyes stared sternly into the blue eyes of his younger brother. "Did you stayed up late on the chat rooms again?" he asked in a scolding tone.

Makubex laughed sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Gomen ne, Ginji-nii-san," he apologized. "But you know that I can't just leave my friends alone."

The blond sighed as he stared at his little brother. "Makubex, this will affect your studies in college exams and you know it."

--

Ginji's POV

My name is Amano Ginij, and I'm a 21 year old attending collage in Shinjuku, Tokyo. My parents died when I was a little kid, so I don't remember much of them. From what I remember, I was all alone, living in the rough parts of Shinjuku…until a man named Takeru Teshimine came along and shortly became my legal guardian.

He's a really nice guy, but he doesn't talk a lot about himself. But from what I know that Teshimine-san always trained with tonfa clubs and I always went with him to visit his old friend, Paul Wan, who ran a small café called Honky Tonk.

When I was around eight, Teshimine-san and I came upon Makubex; he was a tiny infant, stashed inside a sack with only his "name", Makube, written on it. We don't know who had abandoned him but Teshimine -san soon adopted him too. Aiding us with Makubex's care is Pharmacist Gensui Radou (or, as we call him, "Grandpa Gen" or "Old Man Gen") and his granddaughter, Ren. They ran a small pharmacy within the streets of Shinjuku, and with all of us together…you might say that we're one big happy family.

About Makubex, he's a natural with computers, even at age three. In fact, he once hacked into the Pentagon, and thought it as game. It didn't take a while for him to clean up his mess, either.

His name "Makubex" is something that he made up for the forum chat-line board called The Belt-Line, since he entered grade school. It kinda got stuck, and I've been calling him that ever since. Anyways, he's a real genius; Makubex is so smart that he actually passed through high school! I swear…with a brain like his, he could actually change the world.

Maybe I can change the world too…if not, a little at a time.

--

Makubex looked up to his older brother with an apologetic expression. "I know, Ginji-nii-san, but there is this cool thread going on…so…" than he trailed off when he saw Ginji sighing.

"Never mind…but don't stay up late for this, you hear me? It's not healthy for you, you know."

Makubex smiled at his older brother fondly.

"Hai, hai."

-

Please review.


End file.
